This invention relates to rotisseries and in particular to a rotisserie motor mounting device which releasably connects a motor to the rotisserie.
In the prior art, food such as meat or vegetables to be grilled are generally placed on a spit which is rotatable to expose the food to the heat in order to ensure uniform cooking of the same. It is a convenience for the cook to have the spit mechanically or electrically revolve, rather than manually revolve, over the heat to ensure even and thorough grilling of the food. The mechanical or electrical revolution of the spit allows the cook to prepare other portions of the meal while the food is cooking.
It is well known to provide grills wherein the rotisserie portion can be attached to electrical motor equipment to revolve the spit. In these cases, the motor equipment is fixedly connected to the grill, so that one end of the spit with the food speared thereon can be inserted into the electrical motor equipment while being held over the source of heat. Because the motor equipment is fixed on the grill relative to the source of heat, the spit must be angled to insert the end of the spit into the motor equipment over a hot flame or coals. In addition, the tilting action of the spit may cause some loss of food into the fire.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device or apparatus that allows the cook to mount the spit into the motor equipment without concern of burning oneself or losing food into the fire. At the same time, it would be advantageous to provide a device or apparatus that allows the motor equipment to be selectively removable from the grill as well as selectively positionable relative to the grill when attached thereon.
It is the intent of the present invention to address the aforementioned concerns. The present invention provides a rotisserie motor mounting device which is releasably connectible to a motor housing having a motor located inside and to a rotisserie via a support base. The rotisserie has a cradle supported by end plates. The rotisserie motor mounting device has a support column extending from one of the end plates of the rotisserie and having a free end releasably mounted to the motor. The rotisserie motor mounting device further includes a motor support having a first end mountable to the support base for the rotisserie and a second end mountable to the motor housing.
In another aspect of the invention, the motor support has at least two selectable lengths.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a first end of the motor support has a planar configuration slidably mountable to a first sleeve secured on a support stand and a second end of the motor support has a second planar configuration slidably mountable to a second sleeve secured on the motor housing.
In a further aspect of the invention, hollow, non-circular shafts extend from each planar configuration of the motor support. Each hollow, non-circular shaft has the same configuration and one of the hollow, non-circular shafts is slightly larger than the other hollow, non-circular shaft for receiving the first hollow, non-circular shaft therein. The hollow, non-circular shafts include locking means for selectively and releasably securing the hollow, non-circular shafts together at a predetermined length.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.